Finding Hope
by wvvampire
Summary: Post DH. George and Angelina find hope in each other after Fred's death.
1. By Candlelight

This is written in response to the HPFC 5 Chapters Challenge.

I do not own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter Publishing Rights 2009 JKR

Harry Potter Movie Rights 2009 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.

All Rights Reserved

Chapter 1: By Candlelight

George held his sobbing mother in one arm and a dripping candle in his other hand. He stopped shedding tears long ago, realizing that they wouldn't ease the emptiness that now seemed to form half of his soul. The reason for this hole was lying in a coffin, his last smile still echoing across his face. Fred's candlelight service was drawing to a close. George handed his mother over to Charlie before kneeling by Fred's side.

"Hey there bro," he paused. "I'm not sure how I'm going to manage without you but," he sighed and took something out of his pocket, "I guess this is a start." A Wildfire Whiz-Bang zoomed through the air, exploding into thousands of naked fairies, who began posing provocatively. "Goodbye Brother." George felt a hand upon his shoulder and looked up expecting to find his mother fuming. He was shocked however, to find Angelina there instead.

"That was very fitting George. I know Fred would have liked it." She burst into a fresh round of tears as George gently lead her towards the Burrow.


	2. What Happens Upstairs

Chapter 2: What Happens Upstairs

George was just about to close the shop for the day when he heard the door open. Trying to muster a smile he turned. "Oh. Hi Angie." The hint of a smile was replaced with the look of despair that seemed to have dominated his face the last few months. Angelina turned the sign to closed before heading towards George.

"How you holding up? Your mum said you'd been avoiding her." George only nodded slowly as he pretended to count the drawer. Angelina took him by the hand, appalled at how skinny he had become. "Come on let's get you upstairs and get some food in you." George didn't even attempt to protest, which let Angelina know just how bad the situation was. Upon entering the flat, she saw boxes stacked haphazardly in the hall. "What are these? New products," she asked as she opened the closest box. Tears came to her eyes as she lifted one of Fred's shirts from its depths.

"I just couldn't throw them out," George whispered through tears. Angelina hurried over to him, and pushed him towards the couch. She ended up spending the rest of the night crying silently as George sobbed in her arms.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know the plot bunnies for the remaining chapters came from Vette, who is also beta reading this for me! Thanks Vette! :D


	3. Waltz

Chapter 3: Waltz

Six months had passed since the final battle and life was slowly moving forward. Angelina drug George into the Leaky Cauldron as he protested loudly, "There is no way I'm going into muggle London dressed like this!" He gestured towards the very nice looking suit he was wearing.

"You look fine. Besides, everyone else is going to be dressed up!" Angelina pouted, "You wouldn't make me go to Katie's wedding all by myself would you?" George sighed. He realized there was no winning when Angelina pouted. She was just too cute.

"Fine, but just so you know, I feel like a penguin!" Angelina just snorted before Apparating, keeping a firm hold on George so he couldn't back out on her.

Entering Westminster Abbey, the couple stared in amazement. "How did they get permission to use the College Garden again?" George asked.

"I think Katie said something about Shacklebolt owing her a favour," Angelina replied, as she glanced at her watch. "Hurry we're going to miss it!"

George discreetly handed Angelina a tissue as they stood beside Katie and Lee as they said their vows. As the ceremony ended everyone made his or her way to Hogwarts, where the reception was being held. The house elves had outdone themselves on the decorations. Every surface was covered in either fairy lights or clear glitter, giving the whole room the appearance of snow. Everyone quickly found a seat as the meal began. George stood up and made his obligatory toast, as everyone was finishing. "As you all know Lee has been one of my best friends," he stopped for a moment, "for quite some time now. I don't know how Katie has put up with all of our pranks but here's hoping that they have a long and beautiful life together!" The guest raised their glasses in agreement.

"Cheers to tha'" called Hagrid.

"Everyone please clear the floor for the couple's first dance!" McGonagall's words echoed throughout the hall. As Katie and Lee stood in the middle of the floor, the opening strains of the Sleeping Beauty waltz began playing. George tugged gently at Angelina's arm.

"Can we go please?" He looked as if he was going to cry any moment. Angelina looked at him questioningly for a moment before realization dawned on her face. The couple left Hogwarts, without a backwards glance, knowing that their friends would understand.

* * *

A/N: Once again thanks to Vette! The Hagrid bit is totally hers as well as the sentence before it.


	4. Lost

Chapter 4: Lost

Angelina watched George explain his newest product to an eager looking young wizard. It was obvious that the boy was new to the magic experience just by the way his eyes lit up at the objects around him. George caught her eye as he sent the boy towards Verity with his purchases. "Hey Angie, can we go upstairs for a minute?"

"Sure George, what's up?" Angelina looked worriedly towards him as she indicated to Verity that they would return shortly. As she reached the top step, George enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Ang, I just had to get out of there. I just felt so… so lost all of the sudden." Tears filled his eyes as he continued, "That boy just reminded me so much of how Fred looked the first time we went into Zonko's, like he was finally home." George sighed, wiped the tears from his eyes, and kissed Angelina slowly. "Thanks for understanding." With that, he turned and headed back downstairs, leaving Angelina puzzled behind.

"But I never said anything!" she finally shouted down the stairs.

"You didn't have to!" came the reply, causing her to smile.


	5. Tango

Chapter 5: Tango

Tears once again filled Angelina and George's eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. They had just watched their son, Fred Weasley II, graduate from Hogwarts at the top of his class. He had surprised everyone when he had taken more after his Uncle Percy than his namesake, but the surprise quickly turned into satisfaction. Not to say that he didn't occasionally pull a prank or two, but Freddie, as he had been affectionately nicknamed, excelled at class work and quickly took Hermione's place as the Weasley tutor/work enforcer. George glowed with pride as Freddie ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Dad, just wait till you see what I did!" Eyes twinkling, Freddie glanced towards his watch, "Any second now." Just then a loud bang was heard as a Wildfire Whiz-Bang went off. An image of Dumbledore formed and started shaking its rear to the sounds of a Muggle rap song. George's eyes danced.

"How did you manage to do it?"

"Do what, Dad? The music?" Freddie grinned, looking frighteningly like his uncle. "Just a little charm I worked up over the break."

"Merlin help us all! I guess that answers the question of what you're going to do with your life." Angelina pretended to be upset, but a smile quickly teased its way to the surface. "I think you're Uncle Fred would be proud."

"Think? I know he would! Welcome to the family business, son!" George grabbed Freddie and began to tango crazily across the lawn, causing everyone around them to burst out laughing. It was hard to believe that such happiness could have been found in the remains of such disaster.

**A/N: Thanks go out to the most awesome betas ever cr8vgrl and RoseScor90! You girls rock!**


End file.
